


Fireproof

by wickedarcher_08



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Photography, Ridding, Rimming, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedarcher_08/pseuds/wickedarcher_08
Summary: Harry drops Louis off at the dentist to go to an art gallery, returning later to pick him up. They go home, wanting a bit more time alone.______________'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do,And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do,It's been so long, it's been so long, you must be fireproof,'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do





	Fireproof

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... I actually forgot about this story. I just found it the other day, finished it, edited, and now here I am, posting it... oops. I hope you like it! It has a ridiculous amount of fluff and smut in it, much needed after TMTC, I'm sure.

“Why can’t you come in with me?” Louis pouts as they pull into the parking lot of the Dental office. He’s so cute when he pouts, looking as if he is the 18 year old boy that Harry fell in love with all those years ago, and not a 27 year old man that is scared to go to the dentist. Harry swears he is aging backwards somehow. 

“They won’t let me back in the actual room. You are just going for a cleaning and whitening. You’ll be fine, I promise. I will be right back here to pick you up,” Harry reasons, thumb coming up to his husband’s lips, pulling his pout down a bit before releasing it. 

“What are you gonna do while I’m in there?” Louis asks, eyes falling down to Harry’s painted nails. Louis very carefully painted them a few days ago. Some are pink while others are black, at Harry’s request, of course. Harry loves it when Louis paints his nails, given that Louis was the person to encourage him to paint them in the first place. It has become a ritual of sorts for them, Louis painting them at least once a week while they are together. Harry enjoys those little moments the most. The moments in between breaths when they can just be them and be together without someone watching their every move.

“I’m gonna go down to the George Michael collection being displayed at Christie’s Hq. It’s right down the street. I won’t be far,” Harry tells him, pointing in the direction of the gallery. Louis’ blue eyes follow his hand for a brief moment, then his small hand comes up to nervously fix his fringe. If it wasn’t for the scruff on his face, Harry would think they were transported back to 2011. He is letting his hair grow out because Harry is, just like last time. Louis will never admit it, but he thinks it makes Harry feel more comfortable about his growing curls. It does, to be honest. People can be mean, especially when it is at that awkward length between short and long. Louis loves him regardless of hair length though, always saying that it is his hair, and he will support him with whatever his decision is. Harry loves him so much for that, his heart aches. 

“Is that open to the public?” Louis asks, eyes wide with surprise. Harry doesn’t typically like to go to public places, disliking the random people that film him or take pictures of him without his permission, but Harry wants to today. 

“Yup,” Harry responds, popping the ‘p’, with a smirk. Louis narrows his eyes at him, probably putting the pieces together in his very intelligent brain. Fuck. Harry loves his brain. The man is brilliant. The way his mind works most days has Harry awestruck. He has no idea how he was able to snag such a beautiful and brilliant man, but he did. He counts his lucky stars every single day. 

“You want them to know?” Louis accuses, eyes lighting up with the statement while pointing at Harry, his sleeves falling over his hands, making sweater paws that Harry just finds so damn endearing. Harry can feel the blush rising on his cheeks, and he has no idea why. He is not a blushing schoolboy, and they do this shit all the time. They hint to their fans just enough to let them know that they are still together and going strong. Mostly little things, like sharing revenue with a very popular Youtuber within the fandom or pausing before Louis’ solo in If I Could Fly on tour. Not enough so that everyone knows, since they aren’t allowed to come out yet, but enough for the true fans to understand. 

“Can’t have people ‘un-larrying’ can we?” Harry responds with another smirk, using Twitter language that he knows Louis understands. He always chuckles at tweets regarding people that ‘unlarry’ calling them weak. Harry tends to agree, but never says it on his public Twitter account. 

“You spend too much time on stan Twitter.” The giggle that escapes Louis’ lips makes Harry’s cock stir in his loose fitting joggers. Louis has no room to talk; they both spend more time on ‘stan’ Twitter than they do on their actual Twitter pages, Louis opting to get on more than Harry. Harry just finds he prefers stan Twitter. While people are still pretty toxic, he follows all of the ‘larrie’ accounts so his timeline is full of love and cute manips from their creative fans. They have even read a few fanfictions about themselves. It was weird at first, but they quickly got into them, discovering that it turned them on and gave them ideas. 

“Come on, you enjoyed the ‘mutual respect’ tweets and memes just as much as I did. They were fucking hilarious,” Harry responds, chuckling when Louis giggles again, his heart feeling too big for his chest. Louis moves his head quickly, flicking his fringe from his eyes to look over at Harry, attempting to keep a straight face. He can’t though. The way his lips pucker a bit, and his nose scrunches gives him away. 

“I had no idea that it was going to be another ‘obviously’ and ‘genuinely’ situation,” Louis insist, placing his hand over his heart, and Harry doesn’t believe him for a second. Louis’ facial expressions always give him away, which is probably why they opted for a radio interview to discuss the stunts rather than anything filmed. Louis can be a good liar when the occasion calls for it, but half the time Louis just doesn't want to lie. He hates doing it. Harry knows that, but he is forced to, therefore he ends up doing little things that let fans know the truth, like over using certain words or bobbing his eyebrows. 

“I can’t believe you released that unseen video of us from the Paris interview?” Harry shakes his head smiling at the memory of Louis shaking him awake a few mornings ago, telling them that he wanted to do something to tell the fans that what he is about to say in his upcoming interview with Dan Wooton is all bullshit. Louis decided to allow the company to release unseen footage from their interview in Paris to fans. It was pretty genius, if Harry does say so himself however Harry is in love with Louis, so he is a bit biased. He had no doubt in his mind that their fans would find a way to buy the rights to the footage, and they hadn't been disappointed. They had once tried to buy the band, afterall.

“Like you wouldn’t have done the same thing,” Louis quips, smile dancing on his features and behind his sparkling blue eyes. Harry takes a moment just to appreciate Louis. He does this at least once a day if he can manage it. Louis almost looks exactly the same as he did eight years ago when they met at bootcamp. He has just a bit of scruff on his cheeks, lines by his eyes, and grey in his hair, but he is still the same boy Harry fell in love with, almost at first sight. Harry knows every single detail about his appearance. Louis has exactly thirty two freckles on his cheeks in the winter, but during the summer months they multiply. Louis hates it, but Harry loves to trace them, making designs with his fingers. His cheekbones are still higher than Harry’s dreams and aspirations in life, and he is still curvy even though he tends to wear his clothes baggier these days, which in Harry's mind is such a shame.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry says on a breath, not being able to stop the words from leaving his mouth. Louis blushes, his wide smile morphing into a small, shy one. It never fails. Harry has told Louis he is beautiful, at least one million and forty three times, but Louis always blushes and looks away. Harry always grabs his chin, forces him to meet his gaze then kisses him, and this time isn’t any different. Louis’ lips are soft against his own, the taste oh so familiar. They taste of home. 

“I love you, Hazza,” Louis mumbles against his lips, Harry breathing the words into his soul. He will never tire of hearing them, ever. Louis said the same thing the day they got married in secrecy, just their close family and friends there to witness. Louis has always called him Hazza or Haz. Some things change, but that will always stay the same. 

“I love you, too, Lou,” Harry responds, smiling at his rhyme, knowing Louis is probably rolling his eyes. “Now, get in there or you’re gonna be late.” Harry changes the subject, pulling away and trying to keep a stern look on his face, but a smile breaks through. He can’t help it. Louis always makes him smile. He has been gone for this stunning man since he was 16 years old, which feels like centuries ago now. They have gone through a lot together, but they have always managed to make it, coming out stronger as a couple. He kisses Louis on the cheek as a goodbye. 

“I’m going. I’m going,” Louis grumbles, pulling the car door handle to open the door. He lets both feet fall to the ground as he hops out, his legs not being able to reach the ground by just stepping. Harry tries to bite back his smile. Louis’ short curvy legs will never not be cute to him. They were the same height when they met, but Harry went through a growth spurt while Louis had already met his maximum height. Harry won’t let him forget it, especially when he deliberately places the Yorkshire Tea on the top shelf in their kitchen to rile Louis up. He loves watching Louis jump for it, his powerful legs not being able to take him high enough to reach it before he pouts and stomps his foot, having to ask Harry to get it for him. It is the highlight of most of his mornings, really. Has been for eight years, and will continue to be for the next one hundred. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you stole my jumper.” 

“It smells like you,” Harry defends, looking down at the red jumper he is currently wearing. Louis wore it to an interview the other day, so Harry may or may not have stolen it, without washing it. They do that a lot, and he isn’t even a little ashamed of it. It makes him feel connected to Louis especially when they aren’t even allowed to associate in the public eye. He zips his oversized coat though, which will allow people to get a peak of just the collar, not the whole thing. They have done this type of thing for years. They have it down to a science now. Louis waves goodbye then and shuts the door. Harry watches him walk into the dentist office, disappearing behind the glass doors before Harry drives to the gallery. 

Harry walks around the gallery, admiring the collection mostly in peace. A few fans approach him, politely asking for a picture which he quickly agrees too, smirking at the camera. He looks down at his phone, smiling at a text from Louis saying he is almost done with a picture of him and his dentist attached, his teeth shiny and white, smile lighting up Harry’s entire world. Harry sends a quick reply, putting away his phone then bidding his fans a goodbye. He leaves the gallery, mostly unnoticed. He is very good at blending in when he needs to. He heads to the nearest shop, picking something up for Louis before he drives over to the dentist office, shooting another quick text to Louis. 

“Aren't they pretty?” Louis asks, smiling brightly as he climbs into the passenger seat of the car, holding the dentist goody bag in one hand. His teeth are whiter, and Harry kind of wants to lick them. He won’t, though. Not yet. 

“Beautiful. See that wasn’t so bad was it?” Harry says, smiling at his husband. “I got you something because I know how much you hate going to the dentist, but I’m proud of you for going.” Louis gasps when Harry pulls out a bouquet of flowers from behind Louis’ seat, handing them to him. He bought the most colourful one he could find, since that is what Louis deserves. He loves flowers, afterall. Both of them do. 

“Thank you,” Louis replies, voice soft and raspy as he brings the flowers up to his nose, inhaling deeply, then pulling back to admire the arrangement. Harry made sure to find one with sunflowers, since they are Louis’ favourite. Louis is the sun, afterall, and Harry’s entire world revolves around him. Harry doesn’t respond, just pulls out of the office parking lot, heading towards home. “Any fans spot you?”

“Yeah. A couple. Took pictures with them. You?” Harry asks, glancing over at Louis who has his feet resting on the dash. He has lectured the man at least one thousand two hundred and seventy three times about how unsafe that is, but Louis continues to do it. Not surprising, so Harry just drives extra careful, just incase. He never ever wants to hurt Louis. 

“Yeah. Just one. Saw her as soon as I walked out of the office. Talked to her for a few minutes and let her take a selfie of us. She said she loved my song,” Louis tells him, proud smile on his face. Harry can’t help but smile as well. He was the first person to hear the song in full completion after all, and that was very special to him. Jay was very special to him, almost like a second mother. He was with Louis when he lost her and saw what he went through. It was one of the hardest times of their lives. Louis was so fucking broken. He was glad that Louis was able to get those feelings out in such a beautiful song. He somehow made it both hopeful and heartbreaking. 

“Well that’s ‘cause the song is amazing, babe. You do realize that Twitter was a river to tears the day you released it, don’t you. You practically shut down the internet with just one single.” Harry lets the pride show in his voice, glancing over to see Louis blushing prettily. It took Louis a long time to decide if he wanted to continue a solo career after One Direction went on hiatus. Harry never pushed one way or the other, wanting it to ultimately be Louis’ decision. He was upset, however, when Louis told him he was going to put his career on hold until Harry released his album and toured it. There was no talking Louis out of his decision though, and Louis was there to support him during every step of the process. Always being a constant presence away from the public eye. Harry lives for Louis. 

“Thank you. For, you know, being so supportive,” Louis says, lacing his fingers with Harry’s, the ‘28’ tattoo on them looking at Harry from between his own rings. Harry squeezes his hand, enjoying the way they fit perfectly together. He is so proud of Louis, his heart could burst with it. He knows Louis has been struggling a bit with interviews, though, the interviewers asking Louis very inappropriate questions, and Louis’ management just letting it happen. Harry isn’t mad at Louis for his answers either. He has gotten past that a long time ago, learning to separate their public image from their private one. They play a part, and Harry can’t get mad at Louis for that since he has to do the same thing. Thankfully not as much anymore. He still hates their management for building this giant fucking narrative, that is going to be pretty difficult to get out of, but he hopes they will find a way. 

“Always, love. Always,” Harry responds, bringing Louis’s hand up to place a kiss on the ‘2’ and ‘8’ one of his favourite places to kiss. He suddenly wants Louis’ fingers inside of him. He feels like he needs it. Harry knows they sometimes use sex as away to stay grounded in reality, since they have to play a part so often. When he allows him mind to wander to all of the fake stories surrounding them, he oftentimes finds himself wanting Louis as a reminder that they are real. Now is one of those times. Harry pulls in front of their house, quickly putting the car in park. Louis looks at him suspiciously, but follows him out of the car and into their house. 

As soon as the door is shut, Harry is on him, licking into his mouth and grinding against his jeans, his cock already hardening in the fabric of his loose joggers. Louis moans into his mouth, and Harry finally gets a chance to lick his pearly white teeth. It may be weird, but Harry never claimed to be normal. His mouth tastes like spearmint from his recent cleaning and cigarette smoke, two things that are very Louis. Harry moans at the taste, hands coming up to snake under Louis’ black jumper. Louis’ skin is warm on his finger tips, soft and smooth. 

“Harry, I just got my teeth cleaned and whitened,” Louis protests, breaking their kiss for a moment to look up at Harry. The flowers are still held between them, almost being crushed, so Harry takes them from Louis’ hands, sitting them down on the ground beside them. He will grab them later, putting them in a vase with water. They will be okay for a little while longer because he needs Louis now. He needs him like he needs air. 

“I know. You’re not allowed to eat anything that could stain them, but my come is white. So it won’t hurt,” Harry responds with a smirk, bringing their bodies closer together with his words. Louis rolls his eyes and smacks him, but Harry barely feels it through the fabric of his coat and jumper. He leans his head towards Louis, giving Louis a chance to pull away. He smiles when Louis doesn’t, sealing their lips together in another heated kiss. He is surprised when Louis pushes him back, slamming him against the opposite wall of their entrance. They haven't even made it past there. Louis swallows the breath that is knocked out of Harry, small hands coming up to quickly unbutton and unzip his coat. 

Harry lets the coat fall to the ground, hissing at Louis’ cold hands hook under his, well Louis’, red jumper, quickly pulling the material over his head, tossing it to the side. Louis’ hands are always cold. He is grumpy when he is cold, so they try to keep the house warm however Harry is very used to Louis putting his cold appendages on him at all hours of the day and night. Harry would never ever complain either. Louis’ eyes are dark as his fingers begin tweaking all four of Harry’s nipples, knowing how to play his body better than any musical instrument any of them have come across. Harry squirms a bit, cock straining against the material of his pants. 

“Bedroom?” Louis asks, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses down Harry’s jawline then wrapping around his nipple, sucking and biting it to full hardness. Harry’s concentration is flagging with Louis’ wicked mouth. What the fuck is a bedroom? All he knows right now is Louis, and the intense need to have Louis’ fingers and cock inside of him. Nothing else matters. What was the question? Oh yeah. A bedroom. He knows what that is surely. 

“Fuck. Too far,” Harry manages out between moans, Louis’ hand now fondling his hard cock through the material of his joggers. Harry hands’, to their own accord, come up to card his fingers through Louis’ soft brown hair, keeping him in place as Louis’ flicks his nipple with a pointed tongue. Fuck. He’s not going to last long at this rate. “Couch.” 

Louis releases his nipple to nod once, taking Harry’s hips and pulling him away from the wall. Harry loves it when Louis gets rough with him. Loves it when Louis takes control. His cock throbs at the very idea. He manages to get Louis’ jumper off and both of their shoes discarded as they messily make their way to the couch, only stumbling twice as they go. It’s Harry’s fault mostly; he is uncoordinated when he is too turned on to see straight, not that he was ever straight despite what the media wants everyone to believe. Louis sits down on the couch, yanking Harry’s joggers and pants down thick thighs as he does so, dark eyes drinking in every moment when Harry’s hard cock springs free. Harry stands there for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of Louis’ eyes on him. It makes him want to squirm in the best of ways. Regardless of how long they have been together, the sex has never been nothing short of amazing. 

“These off,” Harry demands, bending over to unbutton Louis’ jeans, pulling them off his hips before Louis even has time to lift up in order to make things easier. Louis grabs the base of his cock once it’s free, squeezing, the muscles in his tattooed forearm are hard and tense, probably trying to relieve some pressure. Louis’ body is glorious, lean and tone. His prominent collar bones jutting out obscenely with the tension in his arm of squeezing his own cock. Harry licks his lips, suddenly wanting to taste Louis. He drops to his knees, kissing around Louis’ belly button, nuzzling the happy trail there, breathing him in. He peppers a few more kisses in the surrounding area, making Louis moan with his teasing. One of Harry’s most favourite things to do in the whole world is to suck cock. He loves it so fucking much, he wrote a song about it. Sucking Louis’ cock, to be more specific. 

He circles around the head with a wet tongue, the taste of the precome on the slit makes his own neglected cock twitch with interest. He looks up at Louis, making eye contact as he slowly sinks down. Louis hisses out a breath, his tattooed chest rising and falling quickly with the pattern of his inhales. The script of his tattoo almost seems to be dancing to the beat of Louis’ heart. It’s mesmerizing. Harry has traced that tattoo more times than he can count, sometimes even with his own come. They have so many complimenting tattoos it is ridiculous really, but they had to have a way to show the world how they felt. Management couldn’t exactly remove them once they were done. He cups Louis’ balls as he builds a steady rhythm, letting Louis’ breathy moans fill the room and urge him on, a string of curse words falling from his lips like prayers. 

“Fuck Harry. You suck my dick so well. Shit,” is the first intelligible sentence that falls from Louis’ mouth, making Harry harder if possible. He begins grinding against the couch, wanting some kind of friction to his neglected cock. Louis small hands come to fist in Harry’s hair, tightening his hold to slow Harry pace. Based on the twitch in Louis’ thighs, Harry knows he is getting close. Harry is too, so maybe it is best if he slows down, even though he would gladly swallow every drop Louis has to give him. He craves it sometimes, waking up just wanting to taste Louis. He usually does, Louis coming to consciousness moments later with Harry’s mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking greedily. Neither them have control, it seems. A few moments later, Louis pulls his hair hard so that Harry’s mouth comes off his cock with an obscene ‘pop’. Harry looks into Louis’ eyes, knowing immediately what Louis wants him to do. He stands on shaking legs, begrudgingly pulling his cock away from the couch. 

Before Harry can straddle him like he wants to, Louis gets up, pushing Harry so that he is kneeling with his knees on the couch cushion, facing the wall. He keeps his hands on the back of the sofa, bowing his back obscenely wanting Louis to touch him. He watches Louis with dark eyes as he locates the lube they keep in the common area, for moments like these. There is actually a bottle of lube hidden in every single room of every single house they own. Niall found this particular bottle once, and it was hilarious. He never went snooping again, even though all of their band mates has found them in one compromising position or another over the years. It would be impossible not to, given that they were around each other so much, and Harry and Louis fucked like bunnies. Still do. 

“Gonna open you up. You want that?” Louis asks, his accent thick and his voice high and raspy with need. Harry just nods in response, his hands gripping the cushion for purchase. He allows his head to drop between his shoulder, his curly brown hair curtaining his face. He is shocked when he feels Louis’ mouth on his hole, licking once before it’s gone. Harry blinks a few times, wondering if he imagined the whole fucking thing. He shakes his head, deciding that he probably did and raises his head again to focus on the wall in front of him, waiting to feel Louis’ fingers. “Love the way you taste,” Louis mumbles, and Harry looks back to find Louis on his knees, looking at his arse with hunger. Okay. He was not imagining it then. Noted. 

“Fuck, Lou. Taste me. Please. Need it,” Harry begs, his legs already starting to shake with his desire. Louis doesn’t respond, just attaches his mouth to Harry rim, sucking and licking. His facial hair is coarse on his sensitive and overheated skin, the slight sting making everything that much more enjoyable. Harry cries out with the action, closing his eyes willing himself not to come yet. He wants to ride Louis. He will ride Louis. He hears the cap of the lube pop open, and waits for Louis’ fingers with bated breath. 

“Need you inside me. God. Please, Lou. Need it now,” Harry pants out when Louis isn’t fast enough. He can feel Louis’ chuckles against his wet hole, but a moment later Louis’ small fingers are tracing his entrance. Harry moans again when Louis sinks one finger in deep, hitting his prostate immediately. Louis could probably find Harry’s spot in his sleep. Harry knows he can find Louis’. He knows Louis’ body better than his own even. 

“Yes. Right there. Fuck,” Harry moans, pressing his arse further into Louis’ face, Louis’ finger going deeper. Louis adds another one after a few moments. The stretch burns a bit, but feels so fucking good Harry could cry. He does when Louis scissors his fingers, licking into Harry. Holy hell. Harry wants to touch his cock, but he knows Louis won’t let him. At this point, all he would need is one touch before he is coming, making a mess of their couch that cost them thousands of pounds. Wouldn’t be the first time though. Their cleaners are very professional, thank god. 

“Hold still,” Louis commands, and Harry instantly stops moving and squirming. A minute, or maybe an hour for all Harry knows, later, he hears the tell tale sign of a camera snapping a picture. Louis took a picture. Holy fucking shit. They have taken so many pictures in the past, some being on Harry’s old vintage cameras, others on their phones. One time they even borrowed a really nice camera from Jordan and had a photoshoot. They kind of forgot to delete the pictures off the camera storage. Poor Jordan. He couldn’t look them in the eyes for a solid two weeks after that incident. 

“Please. Can I see?” Harry asks, looking back at Louis with pleading eyes. Louis nods, handing him his phone, and Harry gasp. Louis has two fingers in his wet, stretched hole, the only thing visible is the 28 tattooed into his ring and middle finger. Louis almost always shows that particular tattoo off in pictures, it’s probably his favourite one since he kind of uses it in place of a wedding band. They have taken pictures like this before, but it never fails to make a wave of arousal rock Harry’s system, a bit of precome being released with a moan. Harry stares at the picture as Louis continues moving his fingers, using is as a reference to know what it currently looks like from Louis’ view. Fuck. 

“Taste so good,” Louis mummers adding a third finger, snapping Harry out of his photo induced daze. Harry doesn’t even pay attention to burn this time, just rocks his hips back on them, wanting them deeper, filling him up. He drops the phone onto the couch, his arms feeling too weak to hold it, and looks at the picture as he continue rocking on Louis’ digit, moan after moan being pulled from his body. Louis continues to lick around them, peppering kisses occasionally on Harry’s arse cheek, squeezing his thigh with his free hand, only egging Harry on. This isn’t enough, though. He wants Louis inside of him. 

“I’m ready. Please. Need you. Need your cock,” Harry begs, looking back at Louis which was a mistake really. His face is gleaming with spit and lube, blue eyes almost black with his arousal. His small hand is squeezing Harry’s thigh so hard, the skin molded around his fingers is red, probably bruising beneath. Harry cock aches, needing to be touched. “Wanna ride you.” Louis nods once, carefully removing his fingers from Harry, allowing Harry to stand on shaky legs. Harry moves the phone and pushes Louis down to the couch again, straddling him quickly, placing both feet on the cushion, and using the back rest to keep his balance. 

“Slow. Fuck. Slow. Slow. Slow,” Louis chants, holding his cock up and allowing Harry carefully sink down on it, gripping Harry’s hip with his free hand, right over one of the laurel tattoos. It feels like it is splitting him open, and Harry can’t help but toss his head back with a moan with abandon, knuckles white from his hold on the couch. Harry stops for a moment, allowing his body to adjust to Louis’ girth once he is fully seated. Louis feels so fucking good. This is what he needed. This is what is real. 

“Love your cock. Fuck. Love the way you feel inside of me. Splitting me open,” Harry says, barely recognizing the sound of his own voice. Louis bites his lip and nods, squeezing Harry’s hip harder, the other hand coming to tangle in Harry’s curls. It’s got lube on it, but Harry doesn’t care. He has had lube in his hair more than he has had any hair product at this point. Sometimes he has had both, especially when he and Louis would get a quicky in before an interview or something. 

“Move, Harry. Fucking move,” Louis grits out between his teeth, pulling Harry so that their chest are touching. Harry’s thighs are already burning from their position, his legs shaking from exertion, but he has spent hours at the gym on leg day for this very thing. Like hell he’s going to give up and allow his shins to touch the couch cushions. Instead, he begins moving his hips in a figure eight, allowing them both a moment to get used to the sensation. 

“You’re so deep. So fucking deep,” Harry moans, the angle make Louis’ hard cock rub against Harry’s spot with every small movement. Harry tilts his head back, hissing when he feels Louis’ sharp canines piercing his skin, biting down hard on one of the swallow tattoos. The one with with Harry’s eyebrow shape. He thought it was genius. Louis thought it was funny saying ‘birds don’t have eyebrows, Haz’ after he got them, but that was kind of the point. Harry can’t take the slow grind of their hips anymore, so he decides to change the movement, using his powerful legs to bounce, the head of Louis’ cock pulling at his rim before Harry slams back down. 

“Holy fucking shite, Harry. Fuck. Oh God. That feels so good, baby. So fucking good,” Louis says accent thick with desire as he moves his hands so they are gripping Harry arse, tracing the spot where Louis is entering him, prompting them both to moan. He keeps Harry’s cheeks spread as Harry continues his motion, the rhythm becoming more erratic as they get closer to their release. The only sounds in the room are Harry’s loud moans, Louis’ harsh curse words, and Harry’s hard cock slapping against their stomachs. His legs are now violently shaking, the muscle screaming and burning with each of his movements. He doesn’t know how much longer he can keep the position up. Louis must sense this, because he hands grips Harry’s arse tight, his arms hold him firmly with just the head of Louis’ cock remaining inside of him. 

“Wanna fuck you.” Louis’ eyes are so dark with desire, a chill runs down Harry’s spine, going straight into his neglected cock. He nods, staying perfectly still as Louis moves to get enough leverage to fuck up into Harry, his pace quick and punishing. Harry just holds onto Louis’ shoulders and screams. That’s all he can do. His senses are being assaulted, every pore on his body begging for release. He very carefully removes one hand, wrapping it around his hard length, hissing at the touch. 

“Oh God, Lou. Feels so fucking good. Fuck,” Harry curses, his hand moving faster on his cock, making his eyes roll back into his head. He bites his lips hard, trying to hold back a scream as pleasure wracks through his body, taking him closer and closer. Louis face is frozen in concentration, his strong jaw locked as he grits his teeth in exertion. Nobody fucks Harry like Louis does. Nobody can make Harry feel the things he feels like Louis, and Harry wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Yeah. That’s it. Fuck. Get yourself off while I fuck you, baby,” Louis tells him, eyes traveling down to watch as Harry continues to wank himself, turning Harry on further. Harry matches the movement of his hand to the punishing pace of Louis’ hips. He throws his head back, feeling his curls tickle his shoulder every time Louis fucks up into him, pressing against his prostate with every single thrust. He can feel his body twitching, tension starting to build as the sensation behind his navel pulls harder. 

“Fuck. Lou. I’m close. Fuck. You’re gonna make me… I’m gonna come,” Harry murmurs, his ringed hand moving faster. He looks down to find Louis gritting his teeth as he watches Harry fall apart, probably wanting to join him when he does. Harry screams as he shatters, ribbon after ribbon of hot come coating their stomachs and chest, painting their black tattoos in his white sticky release. Louis continues to fuck him through it, his own mouth open in pleasure. Right as Harry finishes, his whole body shaking with his orgasm, Louis’ hips stutters. He bites Harry’s chest, and Harry swears he can feel Louis’ hot come as he releases deep inside of him. Harry collapses a moment later, smearing the spunk between them, both too tired and panting to care currently. 

Louis kisses Harry’s shoulder, his chest, his jaw and anywhere else he can reach. Harry gets the hint, kissing Louis on the lips, tasting spearmint again as his large hand comes up to cup Louis’ scruffy cheek. Fuck, he loves him. He has since he was sixteen. There was no doubt in his mind then, and there still isn’t now. Harry breaks the kiss, resting is head on Louis’ shoulder as they both come down from their highs. Louis traces up and down his spine with delicate fingers, humming a song Louis had written for him on his new album under his breath. Harry is so relaxed, he is almost sure he could fall asleep even though he knows Louis is going to get over sensitive soon from still being inside of him. 

“You know,” Louis starts a few minutes later. Harry has almost fallen asleep, the rise and fall of Louis’ chest comforting him in a way that nothing else can. Harry’s eyes pop open, looking at Louis with a curious expression. Louis’ blue eyes are sparkling with amusement in the light. “Maybe the dentist isn’t such a scary place afterall.” Harry is so taken off guard by the comment, he squawks out a laugh, clapping a large sticky hand over his mouth with the sound. Louis giggles, his breath ghosting over Harry's shoulder. Harry loves him so much. He doesn’t care about the bullshit and media. The true fans know it, and that’s all that matters. Harry loves Louis. Louis loves Harry. There is nothing else in the world that is more true than those statements. 

**Author's Note:**

> As you know, Kudos and Comments are always welcome!  
Follow me on Social Media  
Twitter: Wicked_Archer  
Tumblr: Wicked-Archer


End file.
